Displays for video and computer monitors are well known in the art. Older display technologies, such at the cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, are being supplanted with newer technologies such as liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, electroluminescent (EL) display technology, and gas plasma display technology. These newer display technologies are useful in applications that require lighter weight, low power and thin displays relative to CRT display technology.
LCD display devices, for example, typically include a pair of glass substrates or “half-cells” overlying one another with liquid crystal material confined between the glass substrates. The substrates are sealed at their periphery to form the cell or LCD. Transparent electrodes are typically applied to the interior surface of the substrates to allow the application of an electric field at various points on the substrates. These various points may form addressable pixel areas on the display.
Note that conventional row and column cross point displays have difficulty when the array size reaches a certain limit. This is because the resistance of the rows and columns and parasitic capacitance combine to slow the driving speed down to an unusable point as the display becomes larger. It is desirable to be able to manufacture large area displays for use with portable devices such as laptop, notebook and tablet computers and personal digital assistants, as well as for much larger applications such as wall mounted displays. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for large area display and method of manufacturing same.